Composite structures may be used in any number of suitable applications. Generally, composite structure also may be used in various applications where reducing weight to strength ratio is important. For example, composite structures may be used in vehicle chassis, panels for communication equipment, frames or body parts for transportation or vehicles (e.g., bicycles, motor cycles, trucks etc.), agricultural applications (e.g., agricultural equipment), energy related applications (e.g., wind power, solar), satellite applications, aerospace applications, construction materials (e.g., building materials and the like), and consumer products (e.g., furniture, toilet seats, and electronic products among others).
Accordingly, manufacturers and users of composite structures continue to seek improvements thereto.